


Oɴe Kιrιѕнιмα leғт | Aɴɢѕт |

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gore, Kakuga, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Kaneki keep his promise to Touka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oɴe Kιrιѕнιмα leғт | Aɴɢѕт |

Kaneki's eyes widened, pupils dilating and breath hitching for a mere seconds before a pure look of anger crosses the half-ghouls face, no- perhaps, /enraged/ was the better word to use. He quickly shot his kagune to catch Ayato and pull the limp ghoul protectively close to himself before setting him on the ground and charging at the enemy.

Shinohara rose his weapon once again, it still covered in Ayato's blood and dripping onto the floor. Kaneki, in his blind anger, was quick to dodge any in coming attacks and throw them back at the ghoul investigator. A barrage of a multitude of different types of attacks are thrown from the both of them, hitting weak spots and making them bleed. The half ghoul got the upper hand, using this advantage he won the battle by eating the armour known as 'Arata' that Shinohara wore as defence.

Kaneki felt himself grow stronger but he lost himself in the process, mumbling math equations to himself and things about his past experiences with Yamori. With the influence of this new find power, he didn't pay any such attention to his critically wounded comrade and just killed left, right and centre.

Ayato coughed up his own blood, wheezing for much needed air but finding it impossible to gain, his whole stomach and chest was slashed open, blood pouring out and his healing not doing a very good job keeping up. He was afraid, he knew he was afraid, he could feel the fear of death clinging to his form like a leach "A-an e ...ki..." He wheezed out in the now somewhat silent room.

Kaneki finally decided to turn his attention to the dying ghoul, a sadistic grin spread across his face and he quickly moved across the room to Ayato. He knelt over the ghoul, growling softly as he was still in his trance "Centipedes .. in my ears... ...centipedes.... in... my ... ears" he muttered and licks his lips, seeing Ayato as food rather than a friend. He laughed almost and dug a hand into Ayato's stomach, making Ayato scream as Kaneki's hand explored the inside and pulled out with a good amount of blood, licking it off his hand and humming.

"D-dammit Eye patch.... S-s-snap out of it..." Ayato growled and let out another scream of pain when Kaneki's pale hand dived back into his insides and squeezed his liver. Ayato didn't show it, but he was now terrified of Kaneki and how much pain he could inflict when in this mind state. He wanted his sister, his precious big sister that he protected all this time, indirectly yes but he had done all this work just for her. He grabbed Kaneki's arm, squeezing and clawing with what little strength he had left in himself as he bit back his cries of pain and just defended himself as best he could.

Kaneki laughed and dug his arm deeper into Ayato, as if he were a surgeon and Ayato were his patient but Kaneki most certainly wasn't doing a very good job at healing Ayato. Kaneki tore out a little of Ayato's inner flesh and ate it, savouring the flavour of the young ghouls flesh.

The insane half-ghoul continued to torture the dying ghoul, ripping out bits of flesh and eating them but purposely keeping him alive to drag out his death. Kaneki had gotten to the point where he broke Ayato's stone walls that hid his inner self and he started to cry, not caring about his image to uphold in front of Kaneki. "A-aneki... H-help me.... Aneki.... Please.." He sobbed in pain, Kaneki's arm going deeper into his stomach and up wards. Ayato let out a loud, ear piercing screech when Kaneki gripped right onto his heart, literally.

"Die" was all Kaneki said before he squeezed Ayato's heart til it burst right in him and he stopped screaming, crying and living. Kaneki pulled his hand, grinning evilly but then he just stopped, looking at Ayato's now dead body and slowly snapping back into reality and control of himself. The centipede Kagune slipped back inside him and his half mask shattered when he let out a scream in realization of what he had just done.

"Oh god... What have I done?...i-i killed him..." Kaneki said and covered his mouth, he had broken a promise to himself, protect what matters and sure as hell Touka's brother mattered even if he could be a total asshole. He didn't remember killing him but he knows he did by the blood on his hands "I'm so sorry Ayato-kun, you fell victim to my failure...  
.... I'll take you to your sister Kay?" He asked the lifeless corpse "She has the right to see you... " he murmured and tried to calm himself. He couldn't freak out now, he needed to safely deliver Ayato's body to Touka, he didn't give two single fucks about the mission anymore.

Kaneki regretted what he did, so much, if he hadn't of eaten the 'Arata' he wouldn't have snapped and /killed/ Ayato, going against his own promise not to kill him. He gently lifted Ayato into his arms and hung his head, knowing that he couldn't ever live this one down.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Touka groaned, plopping down into a stool, it had been a long day and a lot of customers but she managed to get through it as it started to get dark.

She signed as she heard the door open and close "sorry we're- Kaneki?" She asked and saw the body in his arms. Despite the lifeless body being covered by a red robe, one of the Aogiri's, she just knew this wasn't going to be good. "Kaneki why are you here? W-who is that?" She asked and stood up, noticing Nishiki come out from the store room.

"Kaneki!? What the hell!?" The orange haired male asked, noticing the body.

Kaneki's mask covered his expression, his gaze downwards and head hung. "I'm so sorry Touka-chan, I couldn't protect him" he murmured. "I'm so sorry" he apologized again.

Touka ran over, ripping the robe off the, she sucked in a breath and froze at the sight of her dismantled corpse of a brother. His stomach was slashed open, missing organs and one crushed one. She covered her mouth, tears pooling as she let out a muffled scream. She sobbed into her hands for a moment before reaching out to stroke Ayato's soft hair "Who? Who killed him?" She asked in a deadly growl.

Sure the both of them acted like assholes to each other, hurt each other but they still cared for one another. Ayato kept his promise to his father and protected his older sister, indirectly of course.

"I did, I killed Ayato-kun" Kaneki answered and blinked, he knew lying would be pointless.

Touka looked up at him, eyes wide "N-no... W-why....?" She asks then grit her teeth. "Why!?" She demanded and took her brother into her arms, holding him close to her. "Tell me why! You said you weren't gonna kill him since he was my one and only brother!" she screamed, attracting the attention of Hinami upstairs. Nishiki had never seen Touka like this, the sight was surprising but the situation made it understandable, he remembered his own siblings passing.

Kaneki kept his stone cold walls up, hiding his inner feelings from her. He hated himself, dread in his mind as he started to see the memories of the act committed on the younger Kirishima. He remembers seeing Ayato cry for what had probably been the first time in years, seeing Ayato truly afraid and it made him sick to his stomach that it was him Ayato was sacred of in that moment. He could hear it now, the memories showing more, hearing the younger scream under him and crying for his sister to help him.

"I lost myself, ate a kagune and went mad. Ayato-kun had already been wounded gravely, but I finished off the job. I couldn't stop myself, I listened to his screams. Did you know he called for you?" He asked you to save him. "I'm not lying"

The words Kaneki spoke only crushed Touka's heart more, holding her brother close and practically begging him to wake up. "Please come back, Mum, Dad and know you... You can't all leave me alone. Please, you're my little brother I have to protect you, come back, please" she whimpers, pulling him close and sobbing.

Nishiki looks at her, then to Kaneki, punching him square in the face "You bastard!" He said and hit Kaneki again. Kaneki didn't fight back, allowing Nishiki to beat him til he bleed. "You fucking bastard!"

"Enough!" Touka shouted, gaining both males attention and Hinami's who had been watching from the doorway. She gently lowered her brother’s body to the ground, blushing his bangs out of his face and smiling softly at him, a sad and broken smile at the regret of not being there for him. She wiped her eyes and stood, smiling turning into a deadly glare directed to the white haired murderer. "Leave. Now. Never come back! Don't you ever fucking show your face here again or I'll kill you!" She warned.

Kaneki stood and nodded, a guilty frown on his lips. "I'm sorry Touka-chan" he murmured.

"Leave!!" She screamed, tears pooling in her eyes again. Kaneki knew where he was not wanted, bowing in Japanese respect to the dead body and leaving.

Touka panted, her anger vanishing and leaving her with the grim and sadness. She went back over to her brother and sobbed, holding him close and not giving to single shits that she cried in front of Nishiki and Hinami.

Nishiki frowned at her, seeing himself in her in this moment and clenching his fist. He stopped himself from going after Kaneki and cleaned his mess that he made fighting the half-ghoul.

Hinami went over to Touka and hugged her close, just like when the roles were reversed at the passing of Hinami's mother. She held Touka, gently trying to sooth her pain, wiping her tears. Hinami looked down at the Ayato, her small hand reaching over and closing his dull eyes.

The three stayed in utter silence aside from Touka's soft sobbing, each one reliving the past of their fallen relatives in this cruel word against their kind.


End file.
